


Three Words

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Series: Daughter of a Time Lord [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cardiff, F/M, Pregnancy, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio of Mickey, Rose and Jack come together to remember old times. Jack delivers an overdue message to Rose from The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

“Jack, tell me. How is he really…? Because the way you look at me and then think of him, I can see you are hiding something.” Rose propped herself up in the chair.

“It’s not that I am hiding anything.” Jack flashed a quick smile but it faded, “It’s just I haven’t ever seen The Doctor look the way he did. Even before he fought The Master…”

Rose cocked her head, “The Master?” She interrupted.

“Yeah apparently he was another Time Lord. Crazy as a loon though. He tried to kill the Doctor and take over the world after realizing he was The Master after looking at some fancy pocket watch only Time Lords know about- anyways he’s dead now.” Jack said with stress in his voice.

Jack’s eyes locked on Rose’s. He was afraid to tell her. Tell her about the amount of pain The Doctor was in.

“Well, he said that not having you around was like having one of his hearts ripped from his chest.” Jack closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He knew Rose was going to cry and he didn’t want to see it.

Rose could feel tears in her eyes but she fought them, “What else.”

Jack’s eyes opened with small shock. Why did she want to hear more? Even though she knew it would break her heart.

“He said he could feel your pain… There was a moment right before I found him again that he said he felt pain in his hearts, deep pain, your pain.” Jack lowered to his knees in front of Rose. He put his hands on her crowded lap.

“It has always been you Rose.”

The office door opened.

“Of all the people. Of all the people to come through that machine, it had to be you.” Mickey crossed his arms with a pointed look at Jack.

Jack stood and turned to Mickey, “Your one to talk. Coming to a parallel world only to find you.” He gave him a cheeky look.

They laughed and threw their arms open for a brotherly embrace.

“Good to see you.”

 

The friends turned towards Rose who was eating a cookie. She was stress eating.

“So what exactly is this place?” Jack finally asked.

“It’s Torchwood. Well, new Torchwood. Rose’s father runs the place.” Mickey replied.

Jack walked around the room, “This is much nicer than The Hub.”

“What’s The Hub?” Rose muffled through her full mouth.

“I work for Torchwood too. In my world, we are the all that is left of Torchwood. We are based in Cardiff. We maintain all the rift activity. It is actually what I was doing right before I came here.” Jack flipped open his Vortex Manipulator cover.

“This thing starts going off and then the rift explodes around me and I ended up here.”

Rose wiped cookies crumbs off her belly.

“Huh, so the rift here and the rift there are connected.” Rose wrote this new information down on a pad of paper.

“But wouldn’t that rip a whole in the fabric of the universe…?” Mickey asked as remembered what The Doctor had said previously.

“Well I think that has already started to happen.” Rose took another bite of a cookie.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

Rose muffled two words incoherently.

“What?” Jack toothed a small laugh.

Rose swallowed her food, “Bad Wolf.”

Jack’s face turned to panic.

“WHAT.” His body became tense at the memories.

Bad Wolf was the beginning of Captain Jack Harkness, the immortal undying man. A moment in time he would never forget. The invasion of the Daleks.

“I’ve been having dreams Jack. About Bad Wolf.”

Jack sat in the nearest chair to bury his head in his hands.

“Is there anything happening in your world that may point to any sign of a Dalek invasion?” Rose wheeled her chair towards him.

“No.” He exasperated. He realized his tone, “No. There has been nothing. Why?”

“Darkness. The stars are going out. Here in this world.” Rose’s right hand started to kneed at her belly.

The baby was getting upset by all the talk of the Daleks.

“Me having these dreams and the stars. It has to mean something is coming. Jack I can feel it.”

The room was silent for three minutes.

Rose’s stomach began to rumble.

“And that’s the sign that it is time for lunch.” Mickey clapped his hands together.

Jack helped Rose out of her chair.

 

Mickey drove the group to Cardiff. He knew the perfect spot where they _had_ to have lunch.

Rose slept the entire way. Her head nestled against Jack’s shoulder with protective fingers laced against her belly.

Jack was drinking in everything that was different and similar in this world.

Mickey parked the car in front of a wharf side restaurant.

Jack and Rose slide out of the backseat and smiled as Mickey stood in front of the restaurant with his arms open in a grand gesture. 

Jack brought his hands up pushing his thumbs together forming a ‘W’. This was the place all four of them had eaten after they met for the first time in the proper world.

Going back to where it all started for them in a way. Mickey thought it would be good for Rose to remember the old times, the good times.

The three (and a half) of them sat comfortably in the spot where they had sat before.

“Do you remember that story? The one you told us.” Mickey asked Jack.

He began to laugh. “Yes I do. Man, that seems like so long ago. Oh, the Slitheen.”

A small kick to the kidneys, “Ooh I swear this child just knows when we are talking about The Doctor.”

Rose began to hum the song of the TARDIS.

“So who is The Doctor traveling with now?” Mickey asked. He opened his menu.

“Her name is Martha Jones. She’s a Doctor, well, studying to be one.”

The waiter came to take their orders.

“A Doctor, with The Doctor. Now if that isn’t a comedy show that writes itself.” Mickey chuckled.

Jack glanced over at Rose, “She lived in your shadow but she helped The Doctor cope with losing you and she is one hell of a woman. She saved my life and his during The Master fiasco.”  He put his arm around her shoulders.

“The Master?” Mickey’s ears perked up.

“Yeah, another time lord, evil, tried to destroy the planet.” Rose cliff noted with a sip of her drink.

“But she is good for him?” Rose whispered.

“I think so. I would like to think that she was the right person to get him through this whole ordeal. Although I am not sure how much longer she will stay with him after everything they had been through.” Jack said taking his coat off.

“What do you mean?” Rose was interested. Never in her life did she think that someone would voluntarily leave The Doctor.

“Well… it wasn’t just us who were involved in The Master fiasco. Martha’s family, her whole family, was caught in the crossfire. It took a toll on Martha.” Jack’s words were sympathetic towards Martha. He may not have been around her the whole time but he remembered the look in her eyes.

“Well, she’s smart if you ask me.” Mickey spoke up.

“Mickey!” Rose shouted.

“Now, don’t get me wrong! I love The Doctor, he’s a good man and all but something’s may have been better off if he would have never come around.” Mickey’s voice became hushed at the end. He glanced for a split second over at Rose.

Mickey hated seeing Rose in the pain that she was in. He hated The Doctor for taking her away, giving her happiness and then ripping it away from her only to leave her with a broken heart and a bun in the oven. He was just another Dead Beat Dad. This is how Mickey saw things.

“That Martha would be better off if she were to get out while she still can… lest she end up like you.”  Mickey bit his tongue. He knew he said too much of his mind.

Rose stood up from the table angrily and attempted to run out of the restaurant.

Jack stood to go after her, “Nice going brainiac.”

 

Rose cried on the steps in the middle of the Roald Dahl Plass.

“Well, not all things have changed. Mickey is still an idiot.” Jack’s voice came from her side.

She let out a small laugh through her streams of tears.

“Rose, look, I am not going to pretend here. I see the same look in your eyes that I saw in The Doctor’s. It is the same look that is in mine when I look at myself in the mirror. It is heartache, loss and irrevocable pain. There are decisions we made in life that we regret. There are also things that we blame ourselves for because they were beyond our reach to do anything about. But there is no reason for us to continually blame ourselves for things there is nothing we could do about.”

Jack forcibly picked Rose up off the stairs. He linked her arm with his and began walking them through the Plass.

He stopped on a solitary paving tile in front of the fountain. “If we were in my world, this tile right here would be taking us down to The Hub.”

Jack shook his head because he forgot where he was. They stepped off the tile and walked down to the docks.

“Rose, I am going to tell you something. You need to promise me that you will not get upset over it okay?” Jack stopped and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Alright.”

“Promise me.”

“Okay, Jack I promise.”

“Right before the TARDIS landed back in Cardiff where I said goodbye to The Doctor and Martha, The Doctor and I talked… about when you and him said goodbye. He said he didn’t have a chance to tell you before it was already too late.”

Rose covered her mouth with her hands. She relived that moment every day. Her heart wanted to break all over again.

“He told me if he ever had a chance to tell you again. He wanted to say three words to you-“ Jack pulled Rose close and whispered in her ear.

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow written series, sorry guys it takes me so long to write <3


End file.
